Pesadilla
by mask love
Summary: Haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de Sakura sobre tomar más de dos pastillas, Naruto se encuentra viviendo una pesadilla que parece y se siente real.


**Naruto no me pertenece, no gano dinero haciendo esto**

 **Este fanfic participa en el concurso Halloween de la página de facebook Lo que Callamos los Fanfickers**

 **Aclaraciones: Yo sé que no se mesclan dos idiomas en un escrito, así que tuve que verme los capítulos de Naruto en latino para poder así, remplazar el 'Teme' 'Dobe' y 'Usuratoncachi '**

 **Usuratoncachi: Fracasado, inepto, etc**

 **Teme: Bastardo, cretino.**

 **Dobe: Tonto, burro, idiota.**

* * *

Llevó su mano al puente de su nariz y lo apretó fuertemente, esperando que por arte de magia la migraña desapareciera.

No recordada cuando la había empezado a tener, pero tenía la idea de que fue cuando empezó a trabajar como Hokage. Los papeles que, en vez de desaparecer, solo ocupaban más y más espacio en su escritorio lo estaban asfixiando, las bromas de Boruto que cada vez eran más frecuentes y las incontables noches en vela y ayuno que no hacían más que drenar su energía.

Sus manos se movieron hasta un cajón de su escritorio para sacar una caja de pastillas junto con una botella de agua. Sakura le había advertido que sólo tomara una por día, pero el dolor era insoportable, no podría trabajar en esas condiciones.

Y haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia, Naruto saco dos pastillas, las cuales trago con rapidez. Sacando un sonoro suspiro de alivio, volvió al trabajo de firmar y sellar los papeles, sintiendo como la migraña parecía desaparecer poco a poco.

Iba ya por el décimo documento cuando la sensación de sueño se apodero de él, haciendo que cabeceara de cansancio. En algún punto en que Naruto perdió la cuenta cuantas veces su cuerpo le ordenaba dormir, se recostó en su silla y empezó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos.

Observando antes de quedar dormido, como Shikamaru abrió la puerta.

* * *

— ¡Sasuke bastardo! ¿Quieres dejar de decirme idiota?

— Te lo mereces, por tu culpa fallamos en capturar _cinco_ veces un mísero gato. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que es el mismo gato de la esposa del señor feudal, es tu culpa que ahora estemos los dos perdidos.

Las palabras de Sasuke decían toda la verdad. No hace más de ocho horas que llevaban queriendo atrapar al gato endemoniado de la esposa del señor feudal, otra vez.

Y también era verdad que no habían podido atrapar al gato gracias a él, con todos los fallos y movimientos ruidosos que hacía, el gato escapaba en cada oportunidad, rasguñandolos cada vez que se acercaban demasiado a él cuando escapaba. Llego un punto en el que no podían localizar al gato y no hubo más opción que separarse para buscarlo.

Y ahora, estaban en la orilla de un lago redondo bastante grande, y con un islote en su centro.

— Si tan solo hubieras tenido la decencia de traerte una brújula ya hubiéramos regresado a la aldea.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¡Tu también hubieras tenido la decencia de traerte la estúpida brújula bastardo!

— ¡Inepto!

— Eres un…— pero antes de que Naruto terminara, un maullido débil alcanzo a ser escuchado por los dos. Ambos niños giraron hacia la fuente de sonido, observando con sorpresa que provenía del islote. Ahí, se alcanzaba a ver con esfuerzo, la silueta del gato que buscaban.

— ¡Es el gato! — grito Naruto, y sin esperar, concentro chakra en sus pies y rápidamente corrió hacia el islote. Sasuke saco un suspiro de frustración y al igual que Naruto, fue en dirección al islote.

Naruto se preparo para saltar. Y extendiendo los brazos, salto cuando estuvo a una distancia corta entre el gato y él.

Cuando creyó que lo había atrapado -puesto que el gato nunca se movió-, cuando reviso sus brazos, el gato no estaba.

— ¿Qué...?

— Bien hecho fracasado, el gato escapo de nuevo por tu culpa. Ahora debemos empezar otra vez a buscarlo.

— ¡Yo lo atrape, lo juro! Ese gato debe tener poderes del demonio, puesto que no encuentro lo normal en que no se moviera, lo atrapara y después, desapareciera.

— A qui lo único no normal eres tu.

— ¡Bastardo!, como si tu fueras el mas normal de todos nosotros.

En un ataque de enojo, Naruto lanzo un puñetazo directo a la cara de Sasuke, quien con su mano lo debuto a tiempo. Al mismo tiempo, Sasuke hizo caer a Naruto golpeando con su pie el estomago de Naruto, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas.

Naruto trato de pararse del suelo, pero Sasuke puso su pie en su estomago y aplico fuerza, ganando de Naruto unos gemidos de dolor.

— Eres imbécil si crees que con un misero puño podrás derrotarme — dijo Sasuke, que al mismo tiempo agarro a Naruto de su chamarra y levanto su puño, listo para darle el golpe final en la cara. Naruto cerro fuertemente sus ojos, esperando el puñetazo de Sasuke. Pero no ocurrió.

Se dio cuanta que Sasuke estaba biendo en dirección al lago, mirando fijamente a algo.

Con esfuerzo, trato de ver hacía lo que fuera que Sasuke estuviera observando, y cuando lo logro, observo que muchas burbujas salían descontroladas, como si miles de personas sacaran todo el aire que tenían dentro del agua.

Y desgraciadamente era cierto.

Un par de manos completamente negras y con partes de carne arrancada salieron del agua, aferrándose con fuerza en la arena alrededor del islote, empezó a arrastrase, enseñando poco a poco el resto del cuerpo en peor estado. Naruto y Sasuke retrocedieron, tratando de alejarse del cadáver. Sin embargo, al tratar de obtener una ruta de escape, se dieron cuenta que más cadáveres iguales o peores que el primero, salían lentamente y se arrastraban asía ellos, gimiendo de dolor.

El olor era asqueroso, la sensación de querer vomitar los invadía al mismo tiempo que el miedo y el terror. Podían escuchar como sus propios latidos incrementaban cada vez que esas cosas estaban más cerca de ellos.

— ¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir! — Naruto repetía la frase unas veces más antes de caer en la hiperventilación.

— ¡Naruto, no vas a morir! ¿Me oyes? ¡No vas a morir!

Pero Naruto no escucho, la ansiedad lo dominaba, no podía reaccionar correctamente y empezó a respirar con más velocidad.

Sasuke no sabía que hacer para que Naruto dejara de respirar de esa forma, no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Los cadáveres habían rodeado el islote, algunos otros flotaban en el agua, eliminando la posibilidad de que ambos chicos salieran.

Con Naruto incapaz de moverse Sasuke tomo una decisión. Con fuerza trato de pegarle al cadáver putrefacto que tenia a unos pocos centímetros de él, solo para ser detenido por un fuerza sobre humana y ser lanzado hacia otros cadáveres, quienes empezaron a morderlo con fuerza, arrancándole lentamente la carne de su piel junto a su ropa, Sasuke trato de alejarse de ellos, pero en vez de hacerlo, solo hacía que ellos lo devoraran con más rapidez

Naruto podía escuchar perfectamente lo gritos de Sasuke, lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos al momento en que esos gritos cesaron, dándole el anuncio que su amigo había muerto. En silencio oro por su muerte. Su respiración solo había empeorado, y cuando vio que los cadáveres se acercaban más a é los ojos, esperando su inevitable muerte.

* * *

Despertó gritando, alertando a Sakura, quien estaba a su lado con su cabeza recostada en la camilla.

— ¡Séptimo!

Pero el mencionado la ignoro y empezó a recorrer con la mirada el cuarto del hospital una y otra vez, buscando algo.

— ¡NARUTO! — Esta vez Sakura grito más fuerte, logrando llamar su atención.

De imprevisto, Sakura abrazo fuertemente a Naruto, quien tenía una mirada sorprendida mezclada con confusión.

— ¡Nos tenias preocupados idiota! ¡Estuviste desmallado por tres días!

Naruto parpadeo lentamente, analizando la información que Sakura le otorgaba, pero no logro atar cabos.

— Le avisare a Hinata que ya haz despertado, estará muy alegre de verte

Y con eso, la peli-rrosada dejo de abrazarlo y se retiro de la habitación, dejando a Naruto solo, quien se acostó en la cama y se llevo las manos a la cara, frotándosela.

— Un sueño... todo era un maldito sueño.

Jamás había estado tan alegre en su vida. Un movimiento lo alerto, haciendo que se sentara y se cubriera con los brazos de un posible ataque. Pero jamás vino algo.

— Es solo mi imaginación, es solo mi imaginación... de veras — Susurro para si mismo. El maullido de un gato se hizo presente, pero Naruto trato de ignóralo.

— Es solo mi imaginación, es solo eso, no es real.

Y eso lo esperaba con todas sus fuerzas.


End file.
